


Divine Force

by KitsuneBi22



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneBi22/pseuds/KitsuneBi22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Force is powerful, but Love is Divine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

At first, nothing existed besides the Force. This Entity was omnipotent, omnipresent and unparalleled. It created everything and everything was connected to it. To make sure that its creations would live in harmony, it decided to create a special being. This being had the task of maintaining the balance of its two facets: the Light and the Dark. Because of its task, the Force considered this being to be his most precious child, his name was Anima.

  
Anima met her duty diligently, never complained, never let anything prevent her from carrying out her duty. From planet to planet, keeping the energies of the Force in balance. Never knowing if she would see the people of that place again. People of the planets visited gave her the title of the Divine Force, in deference to her nature. Always alone. Until one day, Anima fell in love. On the planet Korriban, a mighty King stole her heart. The King also fell in love with her and they started courting each other, but because of her duty, Anima had to keep going to other planets but always returned to her King. During one of these trips, a woman who wanted to be Queen used a spell on the king making him believe she was the love of his life. When Anima came back she discovered the king marrying a woman. Heartbroken, Anima left. Wandering aimlessly, Anima ended up on the planet Tython where she discovered that she had become unable to maintain the balance of the Force. With this in mind, she created an order dedicated to this task and forced herself into a reincarnation cycle.

  
But during the wedding night the spell put on the king broke. Furious, he executed the woman and in an attempt to bring back his love created a cult to the dark side hoping that the imbalance would bring his love back. At the end of his days, the king, long disillusioned, found that Anima had reincarnated. In a final act of love, the king sacrificed his soul to create a powerful being. That being born to love only Anima, regardless of the form it would take. It can’t be affected by spells and is immune manipulation. A protector and lover, someone who would never betray the trust and love that Anima decided to give.  
The only problem was the king’s miscalculation.The cult he created did not understand love. Even though the Sith do not understand love, they wish to own the divinity for themselves.

 

  
**Coruscant, 20 BBY**

 

  
Office of the Chancellor

  
Anakin locked his lightsaber with the lord sith. With a determined look he spoke the words that would destroy all the plans his enemy had made. -“You’ll pay for all the pain that you did make Anima go through.”  
Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi and I am a jedi padawan. Since I was a little girl, I had strange dreams. Dreams of strange places where I have never been before. Some of them were of tropical forests, others developed cities, but they all had something in common: they all felt as if I had been there before. The very Force said the same, which does not make any sense. The Force liked to whisper secrets in my ears. Like the shortcut to the space navigation classroom when I overslept the night before or the day it warned of an ambush during a mission or the shady senator how drugged my drink at a function I attended. The Force was always with me; protecting, guiding, comforting as a mother would her child. Once, I asked master Yoda if it was like that for him too, he said that the Force never acted like that for anyone. But I did see in his eyes that he had not told me everything. Time passed and my dreams changed, I dreamed of a man dressed with clothes worthy of royalty and a King’s posture. Anytime I dreamed of him my heart flittering in a bittersweet mixture. Master Qui-Gon said that I should not focus on my anxieties and that my dreams would pass over time. Sometimes I think we speak in different languages. He always tells me that I should focus more on the living force, as if I did not feel it all the time. It’s frustrating. Sometimes I think of how my life would be if I had another teacher. Every time I start to think about it I feel regret. How could I think that? He is my master, the only Jedi who gave me a chance beyond master Yoda. I cannot believe I could be so ungrateful. But as my time as a trainee went on, I could feel the force resenting our bond more and more. Every time we came back from a mission and reported the events to the High Council I could feel the eyes of master Yoda on me. I think he knows. And now, looking out the window of my room, getting ready for a diplomatic mission to Naboo, I can not stop thinking that something very big is about to happen. I just hope it will all be right in the end. Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

‘ **Episode I: THE PHANTOM MENACE. Turmoil has engulfed the Galactic Republic. The taxation of trade routes to outlying star systems is in dispute. Hoping to resolve the matter with a blockade of deadly battleships, the greedy Trade Federation has stopped all shipping to the small planet of Naboo. While the Congress of the Republic endlessly debates this alarming chain of events, the Supreme Chancellor has secretly dispatched two Jedi Knights, the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy, to settle the conflict….’**

Their ship landed on the hangar of the Trade Federation flagship. A protocol droid came to escort them to the conference room. The room was spacious, with panoramic viewports, a table made of durasteel with ten accents and nothing else. After the droid left us, we removed our hoods.

\- I’ve got a bad feeling about this, master.- said Obi-Wan.

\- I’m not feeling anything.- mastre Jinn answered - Do not focus on your anxieties, Obi-Wan.

-“This again” – thought Obi-Wan – It’s not only here, master. It is an elusive feeling, remote… as if something very expected was about to happen. – was her reply to the usual litany.

In her ears, the Force sang. “Danger, danger, soon enough, escape, escape, he’s waiting for you, protect, protect, together at last”. Rise and repeat. Whatever it is that’s going to happen the Force was jubilant, holding her more firmly than it’s had done in her entire life. It was liberating and scary. Whatever it was would change her life forever. Whether for good or bad only time would tell.

-“This mission is already complicated and it has barely begun”- thought Obi-Wan dismayed – “I just hope it all right in the end. I have a really bad feeling about this.” – she looked at her master, and the bad feeling grew more.

Her master looked at her surprised. She usually doesn’t contradict him. But I knew that things would get worse before it gets better.

\- Nevertheless, focus on the here and now. These negotiations should not take long. The Trade Federation are greedy and cowardly, they will not want problems with the Senate. – was Qui-Gon answer. He walked toward the viewport.

\- Yes, master.- confirmed Obi-Wan.

They waited what seems like hours. The ecos in the Force only made the waiting more unbearable. When everything seemed to explode inside the protocol droid appeared again carrying a tray of refreshments. They were sitting because of delays. Qui-Gon with an upright posture but relaxed and Obi-Wan with an posture more tense.

-It’s strange they make us wait so long?- commented Obi-Wan.

-It seems like we will start negotiations soon.- was her master answer.

Out of the blue the Force yelled. The two Jedi readily arise with their activated lightsabers in order to defend themselves from harm. They could feel the presence of the captain and the copilot disappear. And if all this were not enough, a green smoke began to come out of the ventilation.

-Dioxin.- said Qui-Gon holding his breath and deactivating his lightsaber. Obi-Wan followed her master direction holding her breath too. In short time the room was filled and visibility was horrible.

They heard the door open and the protocol droid get out of the room. They reactivate their lightsabers and began to deflect the blast bolts back to the battle droids while leaving the conference room. There were only 10 droids and Obi-Wan and her master dispatched them quickly. Once this is done they made their way to the command deck. The door was open and they could see the Viceroy, but soon the door closed keeping them away from their goal. But not for long, master Jinn began to cut the door with his lightsaber. After a few moments, Jinn realized that they had closed the blast doors putting a slight delay in the process. Pushing his lightsaber at the door in order to melt it while Obi-Wan protected his back. Nothing that really prevented his goal. Well…

-Master, destroyer!- was Obi-Wan sudden exclamation.

Two droidekas rolled up to them going into combat position and activating their shields. The jedi knew that nothing good would come to reflect the blast bolts back to them with their shields raised. Then they decided to retreat was the best choice in their situation. With an application of the Force to accelerate the process, they run down the hall until they fund a ventilation shaft entry. They crawled until they come across an entrance to the hangar. Carefully they removed the grid and jumped into the hangar, hiding behind some boxes. When they analyzed the situation found something immensely disturbing.

\- It is an invading army- said Qui-Gon - We must inform the Naboo and the Chancellor immediately.

\- You were right about one thing master,- Obi-Wan commented – the negotiations did not last long.- she finished impishly to her master fondly exasperation.

They cautiously move to get into different transport. Obi-Wan could feel the Force had something prepared for when they landed. After spend tense moments in the transport, she came across one of the swamps of the planet. The animals were fleeing in fear, trees were being felled by heavy war machines. Unfortunately she fell into a pool of fairly deep water, which gave a temporary short circuit in her lightsaber.

-“Why me? I have to find Master Qui-Gon”- Obi-Wan thought – “Whatever it is that the Force prepared for us is in his direction”. Determined, she started running towards him. One of the droids that were activated spotted her.- “ Oh, no! My lightsaber will not work for another five minutes. Why it’s always me?” She did the only thing she could and ran toward her master faster. The droid began to shoot her when she was in the line of sight of Qui-Gon. Her master reflect the shooting and destroyed the droid. When she stopped next to him realized he had company.

\- Who is this master?- she asked, the Force began to sing again “Help, help, he can help.” – “Well! At least that’s useful” – she thought amused.

\- A native. – was Qui-Gon answer. – we need to go.

They start to follow in the same direction as the multi-troop transport was going, but now they have a companion. The gungan, Jar Jar, was trying to figure out what was going on. Soon he offered to guide us to his city. Well, after a little bit of persuasion. The dip in the lake was one interesting experience. The aquatic life of Naboo was quite different from what they had seen to date. When we arrived in the town, we were soon stopped by the guard that took us to the leader of the Gungans. After a conversation where the Jedi Master used force suggestion for us to get a transport and Jar Jar come with us, we made our way to the palace of Theed.

Nothing too exciting happened on the way through the center of the planet. If we do not count on almost being eaten by a giant fish, which made Jar Jar hysterical, and a small electrical fault.

When they reached the city they saw something disturbing: the streets were empty. The only sounds that could be heard was the walking battle doids. Carefully they went toward the palace. The Force was with them, for soon as they saw a doids group escorting the queen and several members of her court down a side street. Stealthily they move to a walkway with a good view above the street.

The jedi jumped on the street below and made quick work of dispatching the doids, as Jar Jar was his clumsy way of being. Promptly they moved the queen and her companions off the street, while the guards collect the weapons of droids.

-Your Majesty, I am the master Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. We were the ambassadors sent by the chancellor to negotiate with the trade federation…

-Their negotiations failed, ambassador. - was the comment of an old gentleman.

-They have not even started, governor. We need to communicate with the chancellor about these events.

-Communications were cut off. – was the answer of the captan.

-Do you have transportation? – Qui-Gon asked.

-On the hangar. That way.- said the captan, leading the way to the hangar.

Before long, they were outside the hangar. When they looked inside, they found that a group of droids was watching pilots.

-We need to go to Coruscant and explain the situation to the Chancellor Valorum. I recommend you join us your highness and explain what is happening to the Senate. – Qui-Gon explained.

-Thank you master jedi, but my place is with my people.- was the queen answer.

At that time, Obi-Wan listened with half an ear to the conversation. “There is something wrong with the Queen. This line appears rehearsed.” Was her thought and the Force agreed with her. While she thought, Qui-Gon explained the dangers that the queen would run if she stayed. At the end one of the handmaidens made a comment that persuaded the queen that they should go to Coruscant. “ Ah, so that was what was wrong. Clever plan.” Obi-Wan looked directly at the young handmaid. As if she had felt the look, the young woman looked at her. Feeling a little naughty, Obi-Wan winked at her with a slight smile that no one beyond the handmaid saw. Our little secret,it said. The handmaid was a little surprised, but returned the smile. She understood the message. The force said to Obi-Wan that she was a friend, someone that she could always count on. That was a good feeling.

With the decision of the Naboo contingent to go to Coruscant, the governor stayed in the hope that he could work things out in a diplomatic way. Now they need only to release the pilots and enter the ship. Obi-Wan released the pilots while her master ensures the ship and the queen were safe.

Everything was going well, a little too well. They managed to go through the blockade, but the hyperdrive was damaged. They were lucky that one of the astromech, R2-D2, managed to keep the shields up, or they would have turned cosmic dust. While searching for a planet where they could repair the ship, Obi-Wan basically felt the Force order that they were to go to Tatooine so loud She screamed in her ears. “Well, if You command.” She send straight to the Force. Strangely the force gave the impression of be laughing. “You will find something precious there” the Force said. The clarity of this message was unlike anything she had ever experienced.

After a few tense moments where Jinn master explained the situation to the Queen and the reason they are going to Tatooine, things began to run smoothly. Or smoothly enough in a damaged ship with a queen who is being hunted. The Jedi had to be one hundred percent alert to make sure she would come to Coruscant safe and sound. Not all was doom and gloom, Obi-Wan ended up making friends with the queen and all her handmaids. It was funny that the difference in age and lifestyle not hindered the process but made things more easy. Padmé mostly was the one that got along with her.It was like having a little sister.

When they came to Tatooine, Obi-Wan investigated the state that the hyperdrive was. The result was not promising. They needed a new one and in a place like Tatooine it would cost too much.

It was decided that master Jinn would go to the nearest town in search for the necessary parts to repair the hyperdrive accompanied by Jar Jar and R2-D2. However, Padmé managed to fit in the small entourage despite Qui-Gon wishes that she stayed in the ship.

-“Clever girl. I just hope she knows what she is doing.”- are some of Obi-Wan thoughts. –“ Oh well, back to the work. Let’s see what I can do at this time.”

She works for hours stopping only to answer a comm of Qui-Gon about what they had of value inside the ship that they could sell to raise funds to buy the parts they needed. Which was basically nothing. After her master ensured that he would find another alternative and ended the comm, she returned to her self-imposed task. Hours later, just before sunset, Obi-Wan was outside the ship waiting for the others to return from city when she realized that a sandstorm was coming. “They should have arranged shelter in the city.”

-Padawan Kenobi, we are receiving a message from Naboo.- captain Panaka called to her.

\- Vere well, show me.

After seeing the message it was clear that it was a trap. She would advise them not answered it. She was again trying to fix the hyperdrive when she was intercepted by the queen’s handmaids. They were concerned that she was neglecting her health. “You have not eaten lunch” they said, “you need some rest” they said. It was funny, usually only Bant acted like that with her. It was nice.

Later she received another call from Qui-Gon asking her to do an analysis of a blood sample he was sending. The result was surprising. Whoever it was that the blood belonged I had a ridiculous amount of midichlorians. Over twenty thousand. The Force was more insistent after she saw the results, “precious” It was saying. And with that explanation, the Force began to give warning signs. “ It’s coming. Danger, darkness. Be careful.” continued talking. “I will be.” she answered. The Force embraced her surely as if afraid she would get hurt if it didn’t.

The next day all inside the ship were agitated because it seemed that Qui-Gon found a way to get the parts they needed. “What is the new half thought out plan that my master invented this time?” she was thinking.

Around noon they returned to the ship with the parts they needed. From the look on Padmé’s face, Qui-Gon did something that seriously irritates the teenager. “ Oh Force, what now?”

\- Put the pieces in place, Obi-Wan. I need to get back to town for a few unfinished business.- was her master order.

-Why I have the impression that we will have the company of another pathetic life form? – was her playful comment. She could feel the Force was waiting for something. It kept saying that something precious was soon to arrive.

Qui-Gon did not like the comment. His expression closed and his posture became more aggressive. The change was strange because usually he did not care for that kind of comment. The Force revolted with his attitude, screaming in her ears that he was not worthy.

Qui-Gon did not answer her question, choosing only to turn around and go back to town. This scene was seen by Padmé, who did not like what she saw. A protective instinct was rising within the teen, saying that Obi-Wan was someone fragile who needed protection. With this in mind, she entered the ship with the intention of having a serious talk with the ‘queen’ and the other handmaids.

Obi-Wan in turn was feeling a little lost. Part of her bond with Qui-Gon was broken and she did not know why. Not knowing what to do, she decided to comply with the order of her master and put the pieces in place. “I need to talk to master Yoda about what happened.” she thought.

Approximately one hour later, she was checking the systems with the pilot when she felt the Force to a sudden alert. Getting ready to act, she realized when Padmé entered the cabin accompanied by a boy.

-Qui-Gon is in trouble.- he said.

Looking out the viewport was clear to see the fight. Qui-Gon green lightsaber against the stranger red. The image sent chills down her spine and the Force started shouting madly “DANGER, DANGER”. It wasn’t a great feeling.

Indicating where the pilot should go so they could rescue Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan went to the ship entry to help if need be. There was no need but better safe than sorry. With the door closed they were en route to Coruscant. Qui-Gon in turn was sprawled on the ship’s deck. The heat and the fight had not done any good to him.

-You are ok, master? – she inquired.

\- I will be.

\- What was that?

\- I do not know. Whatever it was, my guess is that he was after the queen.

\- What we’ll do now? - it was the sudden question of the boy. Obi-Wan had forgotten him with the concern for her master.

\- We’ll be patient. – was Qui-Gon answer – Well, time for presentations. Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker.

When they shake hands the Force suddenly began to sing. It was a beautiful song of acceptance, joy and happiness. Looking into the eyes of Anakin she was unprepared for what he would say.

-Are you an angel? – he asked with a awestruck look in his face.

Against all the training she had on serenity she did something she never expected: she blushed.

Tbc.


End file.
